So soll es ein
by sarah.easy
Summary: Eine beginnende Freundschaft, vielleicht auch Liebe.. was wird geschehen? Gibt es ein Happy End? Lest..es ist emotional..ein kleiner oneshot.. und reviewt bitte


_Sorry..ich hatte total vergessen hier was zu schreiben ;-)_

_Also erstmal melde ich mich mit diesem kleinen one-shot mal wieder..nur Gedichte sind ja auf Dauer langweilig ;-)_

_Es ist emotional..naja..vieleicht nicht die Sache von jedem ;-) _

_Aber ich hoffe doch auf reviews..ich danke schonmal DarkPrincess+schoko geb, dass sie immer brav reviewt ;-)_

_Abe rnu nwill ich auch nicht mehr auf die Folter spannen lest_

**

* * *

**

So soll es sein

Nur eine Frage gab es in ihrem Kopf: Warum?

Sie hatte doch alles getan..

Alles überdacht..

Und nun?

Scherben..überall Scherben..

Sie dachte über die vergangene Zeit nach:

Die Zeit, als es noch Freude und Hoffnung gab..

Als sie ihn dann das erste Mal gesehen hatte..

Seine grauen Augen..

Seine blonden Haare…

Einfach umwerfend schön und gleichzeitig so unglaublich grausam…

Sie schaffte es, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten..

Er war nett..höflich.. wie zu jedem eigentlich..

Da sie aber auf eine andre Schule ging, sahen sie sich immer nur in den Ferien oder sie schickten sich Briefe..

Erst nur normale Briefe.. ihre Eltern fanden es gut, dass sie Freunde werden könnten..

Also eher gezwungen als selbstwollend..

Er berichtete von seinem Leben und sie von ihrem.. von den Problemen, Späßen und dem normalen Alltag..

Das Band der Freundschaft wurde immer stärker und sie sehnte die Ferien herbei, denn da, das wusste sie, würde sie ihn selbst sehen…

Als es endlich soweit war, konnte sie ihr Glück nicht fassen..

2 Wochen.. und die durfte sie bei ihm auf Malfoy Manor verbringen…

Ein Tag war besser als der andre.. nur leider verging die zeit wie im Flug..

Und sie musste zurück nach Hause..

Sie redete solange auf ihre Eltern ein, bis sie ihr erlaubten auch nach Hogwarts zu gehen..

Sie wollt nicht von ihm getrennt sein..

Ihre Fahrt dorthin..so aufregend..so neu..

Ihr Jubel, als sie nach Slytherin kam und sich neben ihren Draco setzte…

Tage vergingen und sie merkte nach einiger Zeit, dass sie sich wirklich und wahrhaftig verliebt hatte..

Was würde er sagen? Fühlte er nicht genauso? Er kümmerte sich doch so um sie..redete mit ihr.. machte ihr Geschenke…

Irgendwann nahm sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und schrieb einen Brief, denn um es ihm persönlich zu sagen.. dazu war sie nun doch zu feige..

Es wurde ein sehr emotionaler Brief, in dem sie ihm ihre ganzen Gefühle gestand, wie wichtig er ihr war und dass sie nicht mehr ohne ihn sein wollte..

Mutig ging sie zur Eulerei und schickte ihn ab.. sobald sie nämlich der Mut verließ, würde sie sich das nie wieder trauen…

Und nun hieß es warten… es waren Ferien und wenn sie so nachdachte, kannte sie ihn schon 9 Monate..eine lange Zeit..

Sie ging hinaus um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben..

Der Brief kam nicht zurück..

Sie wurde immer hibbeliger, sie dachte nicht darüber nach, dass die Nachricht auch negativ sein könnte…

Dann.. am Abend des 2. Tages nach dem Abschicken des Briefes, kam eine Eule zu ihr mit einem Brief von IHM..

Sollte sie ihn nun öffnen..sie traute sich nicht..

aber es musste einfach sein..

sie rollte es auf.. ihre Augen lasen nur die ersten Zeilen..

_Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll.._

_Niemals hast du solche Andeutungen gemacht.._

_Und ich erst recht nicht.._

_Hast du dich gefragt, ob ich nicht vielleicht schon eine Freundin habe?_

_Ob ich nicht Probleme habe, die du nicht verstehst?_

_Ich kann in diesen Zeiten fast niemanden vertrauen.._

_Nur ich fühle nicht das, was du fühlst..es schmeichelt mir zwar, aber lass uns nur Freunde bleiben.._

_Vielleicht bin ich nicht der, für den ich mich ausgebe.._

Danach konnte sie nicht mehr weiterlesen.. es tat zu weh.. warum tat er ihr das an?

War denn alles umsonst? War ihr Leben nicht wichtig..

Niemand war da, der ihr zuhörte..

Niemand war hier, der ihr half..

Niemand war überhaupt in ihrer Nähe..

Allein…

Was sollte sie tun?

So konnte und wollte sie nicht weiterleben….

Sie holte das Messer, mit dem sie sich immer schütze, aus ihrem Schlafsaal..

So sollte es also sein..

Ihr Leben.. es war unwichtig.. sinnlos… verloren in der Hoffnungslosigkeit..

Sie setzte ihr Messer an und flüsterete nur noch: „_Warum?"_

Sie schnitt längs und tief..rotes Blut tropfte auf den Boden und auf ihre Kleider..

Es wurde schwarz..

Ein Leben, nicht gelebt und einfach verloren…

* * *

_So..feddig ;-)_

_Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen.._

_Lob und kritik höre ich immer gerne .. und für reviewer gibts bei dem heißen Wetter auch ein Eis+eisund schoko verteil+_

_Man liest sich.._

_Sarah le fay_


End file.
